The present invention relates generally to the field of liquid cooling systems and more particularly to the process of bypassing a removed component in a liquid cooling system.
Liquid cooling systems are commonly utilized to cool electronic components such as computer processors and memory during operation. In liquid cooling systems, an input of cold liquid is passed over hot components to dissipate the heat from the components into the cold liquid. The transfer of heat from the hot components into the cold liquid causes the temperature of the liquid to rise, and the liquid must be cooled before the liquid can be utilized again to cool components. Heat exchangers are often utilized to cool the liquid back down before it can be used to cool components again. Heat exchangers allow for some of the heat of the liquid to be dissipated into a secondary medium such as another liquid or air. Due to the higher specific heats of common liquids such as water, liquid cooling systems perform more effectively and with greater efficiency than air-based cooling systems.